sc2nwfandomcom-20200213-history
Midding
The middle line, or "mid," is an element to Nexus Wars that allows you to direct which of the two lanes your units spawn toward/in. It requires use of the Starcraft 2 mechanic of setting rally points in order to choose where units spawn from a building. Using rally points, you can decide which lane your units will enter. Because this is a very strong way to hold both lanes or push a single lane extremely hard, in Version 1.74, invulnerable rocks were added, covering the line until a certain amount of time has elapsed. As of Version 2.07, this duration is five minutes of game time. The health bar of the rocks decreases over this duration, allowing you to see the approximate amount of time remaining without having your game timer enabled. What units should I use? Generally, if you are playing in a game that is not arranged, the middle line is best saved for heavy ground or air. The most efficient use of the middle line comes from using air units, because you can fit the most of them on it, but the air that is useful does not come in to play until later in the game and that can be a deterrent. Units commonly used on the middle in include: Protoss *High Templars *Immortals* *Archons* *Colossi *Scouts / Void Rays *Carriers / Tempests *Mother Cores* Terran *Siege Tanks* *Thors *Vikings *Battlecruisers *Warhound* *Dingles* Zerg *Infestors* *Lurkers *Ultralisks *Vipers (Niche) *Corruptors *Broodlords *Mutalisk* * * indicates most common formal middling strategies Proper mid/center line formation. Ground (Light) : When using smaller ground units, it's possible to squeeze more in to the line, leaving a small space between each set of buildings. Ground(Heavy) : While the formations used for the middle line vary by what kind of unit you are building, for massive ground, a manual sync is required and builds are generally in what is referred to as "2 4 4 2" formation. That is, two buildings vertically against the cliff and nexus, then two 2x2 squares of buildings in between. In order to have all units easily rally to one lane, it is necessary to manually queue units a fraction of a second apart so that they will not collide with each other upon spawning. : Air : As they do not spawn on the same collision level as buildings, Air units do not require spacing between their buildings on the center line, and the only important thing to remember is to build each building covering half of the lighter terrain that indicates the center line. Considerations : It's also important to note that there is a small space behind the Nexus that allows for the same benefits as the rest of the middle line, and that the area on the lower tier of your team's side of the map can also be used. Advanced Strategies : Zerg: Zerg relies mainly on surprise tactics which take advantage early units which force out immediate reactions. : : Mass Muta Mid (MMM): forces your opponents to build higher tech units at an awkward time. You can devastate ground by forcing your opponents to save up for an early Thor or force Toss to switch off from immortals. This will allow you a timely switch to Ultras and an early game push. : Lurkers: Can be difficult to deal with if your opponents aren't building detection. So if you're ever in a situation where neither side has yet to build detection, early mid Lurkers can push fast. : Infestors: The most underrated unit in the game is again the most underrated unit in the middle lane. More of a support than a power house, but if you're playing with strong teammates, Infestors in the middle lane will defiantly push your team to victory. : Ulltralisks: Powerful Meat shield. A couple in the middle and your teammates will love you. : : Protoss: Relies on powerhouse units. : : Immortals: One of the strongest units in the game. Early Middle Immortals can devestate your opposition : Archon: One of the strongest units in the Midgame. Very strong meat shield. Not as good as ultras, but isn't hard countered by immortals and does well against air. : Mother Cores: Great Support units. Build a couple in the middle and watch your team push. : Carrier and/or Tempests: Should always be built with Mothercores, but is otherwise the strongest end game composition period : : Terran: Access to powerhouse units and strong counters makes this the most versatile, and in my opinion the best middling race. : : Tanks: the early game power house unit of Terran. Get a few out early and watch your kills rise. You will force out Mutas or Immortals, which are both hard countered by higher tech terran units : Warhounds: Hard Counter to immortals and tanks. This in my opinion is the best middle unit in the game. Someone on both sides is going to get immortals and/or tanks, and so both sides are about to get hard countered by this one unit. I have one games with an AFK teammate by massing war hounds in the middle. : Thor: The best answer to MMM (Mass Muta Mid) and strong AA in general plus a solid meat shield. Basically is a tankier, better AOE AA Archon : Dingles: Support unit. Heals Mech units. Build a couple of these in the middle, and your teammates will be pretty happy. : :